Bertram Tung
}} Bertram Tung is a character in . He is a Nosferatu who resides in an abandoned oil tank at the SunCo Gasoline facility, in Santa Monica. Tung is one of the most influential vampires in Santa Monica and a fierce rival of Santa Monica's Baron, Therese Voerman, whom he fears. Abilities He is a specialist in infiltration, being able to help the fledgling enter a Sabbat warehouse unseen. Bertram is also intimately knowledgeable in the Kindred sects and clans. Personality and Traits Tung is one of the few vampires who is friendly towards the fledgling. He is uninterested in politics, stating that he doesn't want to become the Prince of Santa Monica. He is also very intelligent, planning from the shadows, like the majority of the Nosferatu. As he is loyal to his clan and primogen, Bertram is therefore loyal to the Camarilla, despite a slight reluctance. Tung is not afraid to mock the miserable world he lives in, and the various people in it. He has great loyalty towards his clan and to the Camarilla, although he doesn't think much of the Prince, LaCroix. If the fledgling is malkavian and refers to LaCroix as "the jester", Tung will laugh, before quickly advising against saying that out loud. Tung also respects Nines because of his charisma and thinks that because of him, many Kindred turn Anarch every day. Tung is also implied to have a sexual relationship with Jeanette Voerman. Related Quests ;Explosive Beginning : Bertram serves as a discreet entry to the Sabbat warehouse. From there, the fledgling must creep past the thugs and plant the Astrolite. ;Missing Data : Bertram is missing a data CD which can be found in the Nosferatu Warrens. (Nosferatu / plus patch only) Trivia *Bertram Tung's haven is the only haven of a vampire quest giver that isn't an Elysium. * Tung is one of the few Los Angeles vampires that didn't participate at the execution of the fledgling's sire, as he was hiding from Therese Voerman. *Bertram will email the fledgling after they complete the Warrens with a side-quest. He will ask the fledgling to find a data-CD in the Warrens for him. In exchange, he will increase the fledgling's Computers feat. (Nosferatu only) *It is implied that Tung may have some Anarch leanings as he is in a relationship with Jeanette, who is an Anarch and his respect for the Anarch cause. His loyalty pledge to the Camarilla was also not the most enthusiastic one. * If the fledgling manages to figure out that he's manipulating them, he reacts with grudging admiration; unless they're a Tremere or Ventrue, in which case he'll respond with utter disgust. ** If playing as a fellow Nosferatu, he is instead very proud. * Bertram's email address is btung@schrecknet.vtm. * Despite clan Nosferatu being the most computer-savvy Kindred clan, one of Tung's passwords is simply his last name. Passwords containing the computer's owner's name are some of the easiest to crack by hackers. See also *Teachers *Bertram Tung's computer *Jeanette Voerman's laptop *Therese Voerman's computer External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Nosferatu Category:Camarilla Category:Santa Monica residents Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Quest Givers Category:Domitors Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Teachers Category:Supporting Characters